Shenanigans
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: A series of short ficlets around Sokka and Toph: Tokka. Theme Forty-one: Funeral.
1. Gift

**Gift **

Her first thought had been one of general surprise, her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping instinctively. The second had been a little more clear-cut:_ How did he know_?

She had never told anyone, had she? No. She was sure of that. She'd occasionally wander off in the woods at night, find a nice clearing with plenty of dirt and earth, and she'd just dance. She'd feel the ground beneath her feet and revel in the tremors it made, the sound of euphonious music that vibrated through it that only she could hear and feel and understand.

She thought it was her secret, her guilty little pleasure that she had to herself and herself only.

But when Sokka had approached her, pressing the fine silken dancing ribbon in her hands and stuttering something about "seeing it and knowing it was for you" she knew it wasn't just her secret. Not anymore.

And though she never quite got around to asking him how he had known, Toph decided this guilty pleasure was better shared, even if Sokka found himself constantly tripping over her feet.

* * *

I want to practice adding more descriptions to my fics, and I though: "What's not a good way to do that but to write drabbles?" And of course, as my new obsession, they're Tokka drabbles. 

So here's my first concoction, "Gift." :3 Hope you guys like it.

Read and review, comments and crits appreciated!


	2. Metamorphosis

**Metamorphosis**

Sokka was fascinated, he had no other way to describe it. It seemed one day Toph had just been the annoying little caterpillar crawling beside him that for a while he just wanted to squash and the next she'd suddenly become a butterfly, brightening his day with a sarcastic quip and new nickname or a new plan for one of their frequent escapades and hijinks.

He's not really sure how it changed, or when. It was almost unconscious. One day he had thought of her as just Toph, the tiny but tough and loud tomboy earthbender, and before he had time to process it she had become so much more.

Sure, she was still tiny. She was still loud and could take on men ten times her size. But now she was his smart, methodical, sneaky, sarcastic partner-in-crime. He found she could be more than brash and offensive; she could be compassionate, understanding, embarrassed, frightened.

Sokka wasn't sure how he had ever thought of Toph as a simple caterpillar, because all he could see now was the extraordinary, beautiful butterfly she had become.

* * *

I saw this theme and instantly though if Toph being compared to a butterfly, for whatever reason.

Hope you enjoy! Comemnts and crits are definitely appreciated. :D

-WS


	3. Beard

**Beard**

When had life gotten so complicated? Once all she had to worry about was how humiliating to make her opponents' defeats. Part of her missed those days, rebelling against her parents and competing in tournaments... now she was trying to help save the world. The day of the eclipse seemed to be approaching too quickly, and part of her wondered if she would trade it all away to live her old life again...Toph groaned softly to herself, burying her face in her hands.

That was how Sokka found her, whistling merrily, probably with some freshly caught meat slung over his shoulder. She could sense his confusion at first as he saw her, slowing to a halt barely three feet away.

Her anger and frustrations and fears all boiled over as she felt his stare on her back, and before she could stop herself she had leapt to her feet, whirling to face him with her searing blind glare, "What are you_looking_ at?"

She felt him jump in surprise, heard him rustling with something she couldn't make out, and she frowned. The next thing she knew, he was standing over her, his foot tapping rhythmatically on the earth, his voice purposely nasally.

"Tell me, Toph, what is on your mind?"

Right then she knew she had made the right choice; she had no regrets. She wouldn't give this up for anything, not even the ability to see.

She only wished she could see his face, if only to see if he looked as funny as he sounded.

* * *

Meet my new crack!OTP, Beartokka (Beard x Toph x Sokka). Really, a couple of us were just being silly on Kataang Forever and this kinda spawned from it..

But you know it's so totally canon. ;)

Comments and crits appreciated, no matter how silly an idea this drabble came from. xD

-WS


	4. Colour

**Colour**

Toph often wondered how she could define colour. It was a mystery to her; she saw the world through black and white, with a couple shades of gray here and there. It was rather bland, truth be told. 

Sometimes Sokka would try to describe it to her by things she could feel and touch and experience. It did help her, to an extent. She could at least imagine them. But part of her wished she could see it, that by some miracle the vibrations of the earth would spill the colours into her mind. It had yet to happen. She was left imagining.

Then one day she felt it. She could feel a colour coursing through her veins as she stood rooted to the ground, the vibrations of _their _kiss standing out against everything.

A deep, vivid colour flashed through her mind, and she tried desperately to compare it to what she was feeling before she forgot it.

Sokka had described both jealousy and love as red. At first, she couldn't understand it – the two emotions were just so different... how could they be related?

But as she stood there, the realization of both coursing through her veins, Toph knew he had been right.

As she sunk to her knees, unable to block out the images of them together no matter how hard she tried, she could only wish he hadn't.

* * *

This has probably (undoubtedly) been done before, but I wanted to try my hand at it as well. :) Technically speaking, this is a one-sided Tokka. But we all know they end up together anyway. (And I like Sukka a little so this wasn't to hard to write.) -coughhackcough-

Comments and crits appreciated. :D

-WS


	5. Drunk

**Drunk**

He was drunk again. She could tell by the way he kept hiccupping, and how the vibrations his movements sent out were scattered, uncoordinated. Toph huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, turning to face him. "You're drunk again."

"Am not!" Sokka sounded like he was desperately trying to hide the slur in his voice, and Toph could swear she could see the sheepish grin crossing over his face. "I jus' had a couple."

Toph stood slowly, a grimace crossing over her face as she navigated her way to the spring edging their campsite, fishing out the small earthen bowl she had crafted for these occasions, "I swear, Sokka, one of these days you're going to... what are you doing?"

Sokka slung his arms over Toph's shoulders from behind, pressing his full weight on her as he mumbled incoherently into the top of her head. Toph fought to keep her blush under control as she spoke between clenched teeth. "I can't hear you, Snoozles. Stop mumbling."

Raising his head a fraction, Sokka slurred in an overly loud voice, "I sai' you're always so nice t' me when I'm like this." Toph smiled lightly as she urged him to sit on the ground beside her, not on top of her, shoving the bowl into his hands.

"That's because I know you won't remember it when you're sober. Now drink this, it'll help."

Sokka slurped the water greedily, and it disappeared within seconds. He grinned a loopy grin at her, carefully placing the bowl atop of her head. "Y'know, I always loved you th' mos'."

Toph paused as she was reaching to grasp the bowl, frowning. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, Yue and Suki were nice an' all, but I di'in know 'em." Sokka furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "A'least, not like how I know you."

"Sokka, you're _drunk_," Toph repeated her comment from earlier more firmly, her heart thudding almost painfully inside her chest. "Tell me that when you're not, and maybe I'll believe it."

Sokka nodded, his face oddly serious for being drunk on cactus juice, and for a second there was no slur in his voice, "Okay, I will." The moment ended as quickly as it began as the drunken look once again passed over his face and he started rambling on about something unimportant.

Toph only half-listened, her mind set on the morning after that was not coming fast enough.

* * *

Yep, the mandatory drunken Sokka fic, because they're just so much fun to write/read. :D Thanks for all the reviews, guys, they mean a lot. 

Comments/crits loved

-WS


	6. Laugh

**Laugh**

Sometimes he'd tell a purposefully stupid joke just because he knew it would make her laugh. He'd just watch her as her mouth opened wide in her spell of genuine laughter, her eyes crinkling themselves at the corners with amusement.

The thing he loved about it most, though, was how it was so uncharacteristically light of an attitude for her. Her voice took on a carefree edge, pleasantly different from the regular rough-around-the-edges tone she normally carried (though he honestly didn't mind that either). It almost made him forget about the hardships they were faced with.

Toph's laugh was a rare gift, and though it was more probable she was laughing at _him_ rather than his joke Sokka didn't really care.

After all, if she was laughing at him she couldn't be off laughing at somebody else.

* * *

Just a short little thing. I wanted to do something else from Sokka's perspective. :)

Comments and crits are loved! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far!

-WS


	7. Enchanted

**Enchanted**

The first time he had stumbled upon her had been an accident, really. It had just been one of those nights that he couldn't sleep, with too many thoughts picking at his mind. He had remembered the clearing from when they had passed by it in the daytime, and it had seemed like the perfect place to just _think_. 

Apparently she had thought so too.

At first, she had simply been standing in the center of the clearing, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Then he saw her tense, and for a split second he thought that she had felt him out there. He half expected a rock to hit him out of nowhere.

It had totally surprised him when she had started to dance. It surprised him even more when he found himself mesmerized by it, unable to move.

Sure, Sokka had been in love before. He had fallen in and out of it more times than he could even remember. But no matter how many odd-times he had been in love, this was the first time he could ever remember being enchanted.

* * *

Kinda a prequel to the first theme, "Gift." Inspired by the title of the Disney movie. xD I'm such a dork, ha.

As always, review! Comments and crits are loved and gobbled up like the review-hungry person I am. :)

-WS


	8. Don't Let An Argument Go To Far

**Don't Let An Argument Go Too Far - Just Hit Them**

They were arguing again. It was strange how they could go from quiet scheming to fun banter to all-out scream-fights in less than ten minutes since their conversations started. And lately, Katara noted dryly, it was happening more often. And over increasingly stupid reasons.

"That's where I was going to set up my sleeping bag!"

"You snooze, you lose, Snoozles!"

"But I _always_ set up my sleeping bag beside Katara! And you always choose to have your stupid 'earth tent' ten feet away from us!"

"So I changed my mind for this time! Live with it."

"God, Toph! I swear, you're doing this just to get on my nerves!"

"Yeah, so what if I am? That'll teach you—"

Katara stood up suddenly, craning her head towards her two bickering companions with a glare Sokka didn't notice and Toph didn't perceive, too wrapped up in their own world to detect anything around them.

"_What_!?" Sokka's voice screeched, "Ew, Toph, that is just wrong on so many levels!"

"Then stop being a baby about it and just get over it!"

"But it's not fair! I-"

That was it. With a huff, Katara stomped over to the pair and before either of them could think to defend themselves they were soaked through with her bending water. They blinked in surprise simultaneously with bewildered looks on their faces as Katara stomped off again, throwing her hands up in the air and exclaiming, "I swear, you two are _hopeless_!"

Sokka and Toph stared after her before frowning and facing each other.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just her brother. I'm not supposed to understand her."

"Fair enough," Toph nodded in acceptance of that explanation, "So, you want to go hunting or something?"

Sokka grinned, "I've been dying for some meat all day."

* * *

This one was fun to write. xD Mostly because the prompt was just so weird.

Comments/crits:3

-WS


	9. Ugly

**Ugly**

She gingerly touched the side of her face with her palm, feeling the crusting makeup residue left over from her day at the spa with Katara.

_Great makeup... for a clown._

Toph flinched involuntarily, her hand curling into a fist at her side. It wasn't right. She shouldn't be letting comments from random strangers get to her. They didn't matter. How you looked didn't matter... did it? For the first time in over twelve years, Toph wasn't sure.

Katara had told her she was pretty. She had been honest about it too... but honesty could sometimes be biased, couldn't it? Maybe Katara had only said that because she was her friend.

Toph's hand came down on the table unintentionally loud, and she winced slightly as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Just what she needed.

"Toph, you okay?"

She blinked, her eyes widening as she suddenly jumped up and whirled around to face the voice, "Sokka!"

She could imagine the confused expression on his face as he responded, "You're... okay then?" Sokka was always honest, sometimes overly. Usually it was annoying, but now it was exactly what she needed.

Toph nodded her head dismissively, "Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Would you lie to me?"

"What?"

"If I asked you a question," Toph repeated impatiently, "would you lie to me?"

Sokka blinked, frowning. "... No?"

"Promise me."

"All right, all right!" Sokka raised up his hands in defense, "I promise!"

"Good." Toph nodded emphatically before giving him the most serious look she could muster. "Am I ugly?"

"I- _what_?!" Sokka's voice cracked slightly, "Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer he question, Snoozles."

"U-ugly? Yes- I-I mean no! I mean..." Sokka scrambled for words, becoming more incoherent and jumbled as Toph's face fell further and further. Desperate, he screeched, "You're _Toph_!"

Toph paused, raising her head back up in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"You're Toph," Sokka repeated, "You can't be judged on whether you're ugly or pretty. You're just... Toph. You're _you_. You're unique. Unjudgable."

Toph let that assessment soak in, frowning in puzzlement before, slowly, a small smile crossed her face.

It may not have been exactly the answer she was looking for, but Toph found that was all that she had needed.

* * *

I think this was spawned from rewatching "Tales Of ba Sign Se" again. xD I just loved that episode, for some reason. Maybe it was Sokka and his haikus, maybe it was Toph and Katara at the spa, or the zoo guy and Aang, or Momo... Probably Momo. I loved all the tales. 

I'll stop spazzing now and leave this for you guys to read and review. x3

As always, comments and criticisms are adored!

-WS


	10. Nature

**Natural**

Sokka had always liked nature. He was a wolf warrior, after all. Nature had been his life ever since he could remember. He had thought he had been the definition of natural – a man had to be tough to live in a barren tundra.

And then he had met her. The small, young, blind earthbender had taught him that being in nature wasn't what made you natural – it was how you communicated with it.

He'd watch her respond to even the smallest of movements, a shift in stance, the falling of a leaf, the pace of an ant... and he would stare in awe. It seemed surreal that this girl, not even a teenager, could be so perceptive. She could sense lies that the liar hadn't even known he had done. She could feel things, see things, that no other human alive could.

To some like her parents, Toph would always be judged as the helpless blind girl, unable to defend herself or make her own decisions.

Sokka knew the truth. Toph _was _Nature. She was as close to it as he, or anyone, could ever get. And he treasured that.

* * *

Pre-chorus concert jitters spawned this. No clue why. :D

Reviews? Comments and crits are loved dearly!

-WS


	11. Dream

**Dream**

It was just a dream, she'd tell herself, as she woke up with a silent scream in the middle of the night. Just a dream. It's not real, it could never be real... except for her it was.

Her mind wasn't plagued by the never-ending images of death and destruction, the sight of it all occurring. Part of her wishes it were that simple, that she could see her dreams and the horrors they possessed. Instead she was left feeling them, experiencing them, as if she were actually there. As if she _were_ actually prancing about a battlefield full of her dying friends and comrades.

It killed her, because she knew no matter how hard she tried nobody could understand what it was like to feel somebody die. Nobody could even begin to comprehend it. She was alone.

Or so she had thought. Sure, maybe he didn't know what it was like to actually feel people die. Maybe he couldn't understand how it felt to experience the people he was closest to die.

But when he had woken up to her crying in the middle of the night, he had barely hesitated to give her a shoulder to cry on. He didn't laugh at her portrayal of weakness, or ask her what was wrong. He had simply stayed by her, crushing her in a firm embrace as she poured out all her fears and doubts, and he poured out his.

It was a well-known fact that Toph couldn't see on water, so when Toph found herself being flooded with a sudden torrent of emotions she was glad she could always count on Sokka to be her rock.

* * *

I'm pretty sure I read a fanfiction somewhere a while ago that gave me this idea, but I can't remember who wrote it... or what it was... I'll have to search. But yes, the idea of the way Toph dreams goes out to them. :D I just put my own spin on it.

Comments/crits?

-WS


	12. Submarine

**Submarine**

The constant_ tap-tap-tapping_ of his foot against the metal bottom of the submarine was seriously starting to irk her.

"Sokka."

_Tap tap tap._

She repeated a fraction louder: "Sokka!"

_Tap tap tap._

Toph gritted her teeth, clenching an unclenching her fists in rapid successions before finally shouting, "_Sokka_!"

The tapping ceased momentarily as he turned to face her, an exasperated tint to his voice, "What?"

Her temperament matched his, "Stop tapping your foot, Meathead. It's not going to make things move along faster." Sokka scowled at her for a second before he picked up where he had left off, purposefully making the sound louder. Toph cringed in annoyance before exclaiming, "Sokka, come_ on_!"

"Well, maybe if my stupid sister wasn't taking her good ol' time saying goodbye to her not-yet boyfriend," Sokka countered, "we would be on our way and I wouldn't have the need to foot-tap!"

"Uh huh," Toph frowned, "If you're so fed-up, just tell her to get her sugar-talking butt in here."

Sokka paused in his mental rampage for a second as he thought about that before a grin broke over his face, "Good idea, Toph." She heard him scramble to the ladder, climbing up and twisting the manhole open, calling, "Hey, Katar-"

Toph frowned as his voice cut off and she heard the top of the submarine close as quickly as it had opened.

She grinned as it clicked with the soft '_thump_' that was undoubtedly Sokka falling back to the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"'Not-yet boyfriend,' huh?"

Toph could have sworn she could see the glare Sokka had undoubtedly sent in her direction as he growled out, "Shut up."

Toph's grinned widened as she stuck out her hand in his direction, her fingers flexing expectantly, "You owe me five silver pieces."

All Sokka could do was groan louder.

* * *

You know it's true. xD Well, maybe not.But this is how I pictured it in my mind, haha. Based off a conversation on KF. :) 

Comments/crits?

-WS


	13. Walls

**Walls**

They both had their walls built so carefully, so intricately, that they were sure nobody could get past them even if they tried.

Her wall was built off brashness and rebellion. She was loud, not afraid to jump headfirst into any situation they found, especially if there was something in store for her at the end. She was defiant by nature, so hiding behind a wall of it came almost as naturally to her as her earthbending.

His wall was made of simplicity. He came off to others as the sarcasm and meat guy, just a goofy teenager who didn't care about anything but himself. A stereotypical boy, at least on the surface. Who would even suspect there _was _more than what he let people see?

Their walls hid their secrets from the entire world; they hid their fears, their uncertainties. They shared them with nobody, and nobody ever succeeded in discovering them. At least until they had met each other. It had happened so suddenly that neither of them had noticed the walls tumbling away.

When they had finally noticed the decay it had surprised them both, though it shouldn't have. After all, when walls run on perpendicular paths they have no choice but to collide eventually.

* * *

I realized after I wrote this I never mentioned Toph or Sokka's names. Subtlety ftw.

This was inspired by "The Runaway," if you didn't catch that. :3

Comments/crits?

-WS


	14. Tangled

**Tangled**

Sometimes he felt like he was caught in a web, though whose he couldn't quite say for sure.

He still thought about Yue, oh yes, every day. He talked to the moon every night, after the others had all gone to sleep, telling her the hijinks they had undergone that day... He loved Yue, that was certain. He had been scared after she had "died" – scared that he would forget her and everything she had taught him. Yet as time went on he found that although his feelings for her didn't dwindle... they had changed. She was his muse, his guide – but he did not love her like he once had.

Suki was different all together. He wasn't scared of forgetting her, because for all he knew she was still alive. She was _alive_, and she was in danger. He couldn't forget her. He liked Suki a lot, sure enough – but he didn't love her. Heck, he had barely spent three days with her. But she was strong. She was confident. She had taught him not to underestimate an enemy no matter how they appeared on the surface, and that was something he'd carry with him for the rest of his life.

And then there was Toph. Truth be told, he didn't quite understand his fascination with her at _all_. She was strong and confident, sure, but she was... obnoxious, loud, stubborn... she did what she wanted when she wanted, and didn't let anyone tell her otherwise. She was, plain and simple, a tomboy. So different than the usual girls he fell for. He knew she had a bit of grace buried deep, deep, _deep_ down inside, but he rarely ever saw it.

And then one day he had realized that he didn't need to see it, because it was the lack of it that drew him to her. Her charisma was so different than the other two's that it just stood out, capturing him in her web before he had even seen it coming.

Maybe, he thought, just maybe, it didn't matter whose web he was tangled in, or how the three of them might be intertwined because as far as he figured, although they all were important to him, only one was going to be with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

-spazzes- I finally finished this! I swear, I fiddled with this for at least two hours to try and make it sound right... gah. xD But I liked how it came out.

This is kinda Yuokka, kinda Suokka, kinda Tokka.

Comments/crits?:D

-WS


	15. Too Quiet

**Too Quiet**

He was being quiet, Toph concluded. Too quiet. In fact, he was _always_ too quiet during what she assumed was the sunset. Could it really be so spectacular it got even the most talkative person she knew to just... _stop_? She just couldn't understand it. With a huff, Toph stomped over to Sokka's side and flopped down next to him, staring upwards with a mixture of indifference and annoyance.

Sokka frowned, propping himself up on an elbow and staring at the earthbender with a quizzical eyebrow, "Um, Toph?"

Her voice was oddly nonchalant as she replied, "Yes, Sokka?"

The water tribe warrior frowned in puzzlement, scratching the top of his head distractedly. "Uhh..." he trailed off for a second before finishing, "... what are you doing?"

"I," Toph took a deep breath, "am watching the sunset."

Sokka paused, his mind registering that statement, before he shrugged and began to lower himself back to the ground. Then—"Wait a minute!" he bolted upright again, shaking his finger accusingly in her direction, "You're blind!"

"No, really? I would have never guessed," Toph drawled, rolling her eyes. "Nice work, genius."

"But... why would you-" Sokka cut himself off as Toph's tiny hands clenched themselves into fists. He flinched backwards in apprehension as the earth under him shuddered slightly. What had he done _now_?

He half expected to be thrown into the air by a sudden jutting crag or find himself stuck in the earth from the neck down. That would be Toph-ish. It was what he expected. He was prepared for it.

Seeing her trying to hold back tears was another matter all together. Sokka didn't even try to mask his surprise, "_Toph_?"

"I hate this!" Toph screeched suddenly, before quieting down, "Everyone is always gushing about how beautiful these things are, and I can't even begin imagining it! What's so great about a stupid sunset anyway?"

Sokka didn't say anything at first. He just watched as she steadied her breathing back to normal, sinking slightly into the earth as her frustration subsided. Sokka opened his mouth to speak, "Toph-"

"Shut it," Toph snapped, rolling over to her side to face away from him, "I don't want your sympathy."

"Well, I wasn't going to give it to you," Sokka grinned, "I was going to tell you I'm not watching the sunset."

Toph shifted slightly in response. "Then what are you doing?"

"I'm watching the moonrise."

Toph blinked to herself, shifting back towards Sokka slightly, "That's the same thing, idiot."

"No, it's not!" Sokka sat up, frowning down at her, "They're very different."

"It's not like I can _see_ it," Toph snapped, "Did you miss the fact that I'm blind?"

"Well... what if I explain it?"

Toph raised her head slightly at Sokka's tone, hesitant and withdrawn yet at the same time... "You're not kidding."

"No, of course not." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck lightly, "But if you don't want me to..."

"_No_!" Her outburst was unexpected even to herself and Toph quickly tried to cover it up, coughing lightly and waving her hand aimlessly in the air. "I mean... I guess that'd be okay."

She felt him lie back down, folding his arms under his head as he stared back up at the sky, "Well, the sunset and the moonrise both happen at around the same time. When the sun goes down, the moon comes out and-"

"I know that," Toph snapped impatiently before taking a deep breath, "Just... explain them."

Sokka shrugged halfheartedly, "Fine. Whatever. The sunset is like..." he paused in thought, "the sunset is like the aftermath of a war, I guess. After the insanity and destruction caused in the day, there's finally some peace... but it still burns from the fighting."

Toph didn't speak, soaking the description into her mind and relishing in her imagination. Minutes flew by in the blink of an eye yet it seemed like ages passed until Toph responded, "And the moon?"

"The moon..." Sokka sighed, shifting uncomfortably, "the moon is much... calmer. It almost..." he brightened slightly as a thought hit him, "It's like falling asleep!"

Toph raised her head at that, twisting it towards Sokka in shock. "What?" She felt him nod vigorously, excitedly. He was _proud_ of himself. And (though she'd never admit it) so was she.

"Yeah, it's kind of gradual and slow. It's like when you're falling asleep, you know it's happening and you expect it and then it's suddenly there. Even though it took more time than what you think, it just doesn't matter because before you know it it's there. It's peaceful." Sokka sighed deeply and Toph could sense his contentment. His body rolled onto its side slightly, facing her. "Am I just an idiot," He grinned, "or do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, Snoozles," Toph couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face even if she had wanted to, and on impulse she reached out and clutched Sokka's hand in her own, "yeah, I think I do."

* * *

Hahahahaha! I win! 

This did not want to be written, I swear. I knew exactly how I wanted to begin it, and exactly how I wanted to end it... the middle just was being stubborn. I kept making lines that sounded way too OOC to me... But I finally did it. XD I have prevailed!

Sorry for the delay. This has turned out to be more of a one-shot than a drabble, but meh. XP -shrugs- Maybe now updates will be frequent again. XD

Comments/crits?

-WS


	16. Mud Wrestling

**Mud Wrestling**

Sokka sighed lightly through his nostrils as he reclined against the small boulder in the center of their current campsite, picking between his teeth distractedly with the point of his boomerang. Another day on the run, another boring afternoon of waiting for Aang to return and hearing Toph and Katara arguing about something unimportant.

Speaking of which…

"My bracelet!" Toph's voice sounded incredulous, on the brink of fury, "Give it back!"

"No! I found it in my things, so I guess it's mine now! It makes up for the comb you ruined!"

"I told you, I didn't touch the stupid comb!"

"Yeah, right! Then explain why it was covered in-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sokka leapt to his feet, stomping over to the two arguing benders. Katara jumped slightly in surprise as if she had forgotten Sokka was even there while Toph simply stood up from her place on the ground, lightly patting her clothes to dust herself off. Sokka glanced between them. "What's all the hubbub about this time?"

The two gave each other fleeting attention for a moment before they turned back to Sokka, announcing simultaneously: "Toph ruined my comb!" "She took my meteor bracelet!" A pause as they glowered at each other, "I did not!"

"Guys, guys," Sokka fanned his hands meekly, "We're supposed to be the _Fearsome _Foursome, not the constantly-fighting Foursome."

"Well, maybe if Toph acted a little more like a _girl_…" Katara started, cutting herself off when Toph sent her a glare that could have sent Lord Ozai himself running for the hills. She took a deep, steadying breath before turning her attention back towards her brother, "well, what do you suggest mister idea guy?"

"Me?" Sokka blinked in surprised before he moved his hand to his face, lightly drumming his chin with his fingertips, "Hmm… to settle things once and for all…" he trailed off in his thought for a second before his face suddenly brightened and he snapped his fingers victoriously, "I got it!"

Toph raised her head in mild curiosity at his excitement, "What? What is it?"

"Well, Toph – you're an earthbender. And Katara… you're a waterbender. So…" he grinned widely, "the most perfect challenge would be to have a mud wrestling contest!"

Katara and Toph stood in a mingled shocked silence, both unsure of what to say. Katara's mouth opened and closed a few times before she slowly began to speak. "Sokka… that's…" she trailed off, causing Sokka to smirk in smug pride.

"The greatest idea ever? Genius? Award-worthy?"

"No, actually…" Katara shook her head, "I was going to say that that was possibly the _worst _idea you've ever had!" She threw up her hands incredulously, "How can I even be related to you?!"

"Actually," Toph broke in then, her head titled slightly to the side, "I like his idea. I say we go for it." She grinned, pumping her fist, "Come on, Sugar Queen, let's get mudbending!" Sokka clapped his hands once in appreciation.

"Thank you, Toph!"

"Well, of course _you'd _like his idea!" Katara countered, and Toph's eyes widened in surprise as her face flushed crimson.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!"

Katara drew back, taken aback by Toph's defensive tone, "I meant you like getting dirty…" a small smile of realization crossed over her face, "What did you think I meant?"

"I-" if possible Toph's face darkened even further as her voice began speaking at a faster rate, stumbling and squeaky, "N-nothing. I mean – you got it right. Uh, nail on the head, Katara." She laughed lightly, nervously, before clearing her throat and quickly turning her back on the siblings.

The smile on Katara's face grew knowingly into a smirk as she hastily reached to clutch Toph's arm, "Come on, Toph. We're going to have a talk."

"I- _what_?!" As the waterbender dragged her off Toph began to panic, "Oh, no! No, no, no! Let me go! Let me go! I swear, Katara, I'll earthbend you all the way to the Fire Nation!"

"No you won't," there was no doubt in her voice, "Now stop struggling."

"No – Sokka! Stop her!"

Sokka grinned in oblivious amusement before calling back, "Mud wrestling, Toph! Mud wrestling!"

"You jerk!"

Sokka shook his head lightly as the duo disappeared into the forest. He instantly plopped himself back down against the rock and Momo glided over to him, landing on his shoulder as he chattered incoherently.

"I know, Momo, I know," Sokka agreed as he picked his boomerang back up and fiddled with it, "I'll never understand girls either."

* * *

Okay, so guys... I just wrote this at school, when I was supposed to be writing an essay. (In my defense, I did get 1 1/4 of a 4 paragraph essay done too...). But yeah. Despite the title, this is not really perverted (my friend glanced over when I was done and looked at the title and was all "WHOAWTFLOL." It was amusing).

So, yeah. This was inspired by a dream my friend had on Kataang Forever. XD w00t.

Also, I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Thankfully this semester is almost over so I should have more time to write soon.

So, yeah, comments and crits are so appreciated. Like always. I didn't have time to read this over before the mod ended so if I have any mistakes feel free to tell me.

-WS


	17. Interrogations

**Interrogation**

If there was one thing Katara didn't like it was awkward silences. They were unnecessary and often made things harder than they had to be. Especially when they concerned interrogating a certain blind earthbender.

"Toph, come on... just talk."

Toph grunted slightly, shifting in her position on the ground to further block off Katara's view of her face. She drew patterns absentmindedly in the dirt, growling lowly under her breath:

"Go away, Sugar Queen. I told you - I don't want to talk."

Katara's mouth contorted into a slight frown as she tapped her fingers lightly on her leg in thought. "Well, why not?"

"Because."

Because. Because, because, because. Katara scowled lightly at the excuse. "'Because' is not a reason, Toph!"

Toph tensed for a second before she bolted into a sitting position, spiraling around, "It is when _I_ use it, Katara! Just... get used to it!" She broke off, the radiating anger in her face falling away into a look of uncharacteristic timidity. She spoke in a much quieter voice, repeating, "Just get used to it."

Katara let out a slow sigh, scooting closer to her friend. "Toph… you and I both know what you were thinking when I said it was obvious that you'd like his idea." She hesitantly placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, "Why are you pretending?"

"Pretending what?" Toph cringed inwardly at her tone. She couldn't even convince herself.

"Toph, work with me here!" Katara snapped lightly before talking a calming breath. "I'm not your enemy." She smirked slightly, "In any case, I still have your bracelet."

"Yeah, well-" Toph opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped, letting out her breath and words as she hugged her knees to her chest. Why fight it? "I pretend because…" she trailed off, clearing her throat. "I pretend because I'm scared." She paused for a second, her eyebrows furrowing as she gathered her thoughts, "I… I don't want to lose him as a friend, Katara. Sometimes I feel like…" she tilted her head in Katara's direction, "sometimes I feel like he's the only one who really understands me." A beat. "Which is silly because he doesn't understand a lot of things."

Katara laughed lightly, "That's true." Toph smiled slightly and a silence hung between them. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was real. Katara squeezed Toph's shoulder lightly in comfort, "Toph, listen to me. Sokka's my brother. I've known him all of my life. And yet, not once ever – _ever _– have I seen him get as close to someone as he has to you. Not me, not Aang, not Suki or Yue… not even our father. And-" she nudged the younger girl slightly, "might I point out he's known you for the least amount of time?"

Toph raised her head slightly, turning towards Katara even more, "Are you saying that…?"

"I'm saying don't lose hope," Katara told her pointedly, pushing herself up to her feet, "You never know what will happen."

Toph followed suit, "And you do?"

Katara shook her head, "No…" she smiled as she glanced at her, "but I can guess. Now come on, let's get back to camp."

"Yeah," Toph agreed with a nod, "who knows what kind of trouble your brother's gotten himself into."

"I don't even want to imagine it."

But as Toph followed behind Katara as they walked she found herself daydreaming of a boomerang flying haphazardly through the air before colliding with a familiar pony-tailed head, and she couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

Katara glanced back, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Katara." Toph told her, smirking to herself, "Just feeling a little bit hopeful."

* * *

A nervous and timid Toph is so hard to write, I swear. DX I hope I did okay. According to a few friends I did, but I dunno.

A few people requested a continuation of the mud wrestling theme, for a chat with Toph and Katara, so I did. :) Hope it's suitable.

Comments/crits are LOVED! I mean it. :3

-WS


	18. Triangles

**Triangles**

Although she only had a rough idea of what they looked like, Toph hated triangles with a passion. They often caused more trouble than what they should. They caused lies and hurt, even if the wielder hadn't meant any harm.

She shouldn't have blamed him. By the sounds of it Sokka hadn't seen this girl in months; for what reason would a twelve-year-old blind earthbender remind him? Nothing she could think of. Suki was beautiful – at least, she sounded beautiful. And she was closer in age. What hope could she, a simple child to most, have?

And yet there she was. Standing in wait, hoping for a scenario that would never occur. What could she wish for, the side of the triangle left dangling, except for a fantasy?

* * *

A really, really short little drabble because I felt bad for not updating in forever (yet, my other fics for different fandoms I haven't updated in months... best get to work on that).

So, yeah, hope you enjoy this little thing. And thanks for all the reviews.

**Comments and critiques are LOVED. **

-WS**  
**


	19. Crash Test Dummy

**Crash Test Dummy**

She was being flung in so many directions at once that at first she had thought she wasn't moving at all. It was all so sudden, so unexpected, that she had believed it was just a dream. A dream that had been concocted into an annoying little ball of lukewarm lava that had started eating away at her gut.

She's not sure when it happened (or how or why or where) but it messed with her all the same, churning her stomach upside down and all around and inside out until she couldn't even recognize herself.

She couldn't quite see how something that had come at her so suddenly could produce something good, but as far as she could tell it was only going to get better.

* * *

Here's another drabble for you guys. :3 Not quite sure what I was thinking, but... XD That's just me, I guess.

Raise your hand if you thought it was going to be an angsty drabble based on the title of it. :D

**Comments and crits are LOVED. **

-WS **  
**


	20. Learn

**Learn**

Piandao watched the four children - if he could call them that, he noted with a chuckle – as they talked amongst themselves, traveling once again towards what he knew was their destiny. He smiled a soft smile as his butler handed off the lotus tile, turning to head back towards the inner house – until his ears caught Sokka's voice.

"-reminds me. Toph, I thought you might like this -"

Piandao quickly glanced back over the edge of the tiles, watching as his student reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of what he had known had been the same meteorite he had used to create his sword.

" -since you really haven't had the chance to bend space earth before."

He saw as the blind earthbender took it with excitement, her face glowing. "Sweet!"

It may not have seemed like much to them yet – just a simple gift from a friend to a friend – but Piandao had always had the fortunate (or sometimes unfortunate) talent of seeing things that weren't easily seen.

"_The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself."_

It seemed that Sokka has taken that line to heart all to well. Now all he had to do was realize it.

He wasn't too worried. Sokka had, after all, been a fast learner.

* * *

ZEITGHEIST DEMANDED IT.

Well, we were talking on Kataang Forever and I mentioned how The Writer Triumphant wrote a fic that connected Sokka's sword being an extension of himself and being made out of the same material as the bracelet he inadvertently gave Toph (he didn't know it was gonna be a bracelet). And she demanded I write a drabble too, so I did.

But I just wanna say I wasn't planning on this since I felt it would be too similar to The Writer Triumphant's fic premise. x.x; I tried to make it different, but it was hard.

So, what I'm trying to say is GO READ TWT'S FIC METEORITE FIRST, KTHX? XD

Oh, yeah, and comments/crits are LOVED. :D

-WS


	21. Loss

**Loss**  
She felt it as soon as it happened; the sudden leap of surprise and pain in his heartbeat, his stumbling over his feet as he fell into the ground, clutching his side.

And each drop of blood as it hit the ground.

No.

"_Sokka_!"

Her voice wasn't even recognizable to herself as she shrieked, an unfamiliar griping panic seized every part of her. She barely recognized her feet starting to move on their own accord to his side.

"Sokka!" Toph cried out as she threw herself down to the ground beside him, reaching out to clutch the wolf warrior's hand in hers. "No, no- _Sokka _– no-" She choked slightly, the sounds of the battle seeming far away, almost surreal. "No – no, this can't be – it's not – dream." Toph clutched his hand tighter, shutting her eyes tightly in a futile effort to block off the images the earth gave her, "It's all just a dream. It's going to... going to..."

No. Sokka couldn't be dead. He _wasn't _dead.

With a stifled sob Toph pressed her head to his chest, the vibrations of the ground no longer enough to convince her that his heart was still beating. She held her head to his chest, clutching his body to her lightly as she heard his faltering heartbeat, his faltering...

No, she refused to think about that. With a small sniff Toph sat up, ripping off a wad of fabric from her clothes and pressing it onto his wound.

"You'll be okay, Sokka," she whispered so softly she couldn't even hear herself, "You have to be. You _have _to be. Katara will come and heal you and-"

"T-Toph."

Toph's head snapped up alarmingly at the unfamiliar voice, her expression panicked, before she realized it was _his _voice, his gasping voice... His dying voice.

"Sokka..." She knew her voice sounded weak, but she didn't care. She pressed against the wound harder. She wouldn't cry. He would be all right. "Sokka, you're going to be okay. You're going to."

"Toph... I... I can't..." Sokka let out a shuddering breath that caused Toph's hope to fall even further.

"No, Sokka, you'll be okay – Katara will find us, and she'll... she'll fix you. You'll be oka-"

Her voice was cut off as the dying warrior grasped her with a strength that seemed to come from nowhere. Sokka clung to her, pulling her as close to him as was possible.

Toph let out a gut-wrenching sob as she returned the desperate embrace, burying her face in his neck. She couldn't have moved even if she had wanted, and refused to move even as she felt the life draining from his body.

"Don't die," she whispered into his neck, pleading one last time, though she knew there was nothing either of them could do, "Please don't die."

She felt him smile weakly as he gave her one last weak squeeze before he breathed out with his last breath, "Toph."

Then, and only then, Toph let the tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

OMG, angst! I didn't know I could do that!

This was inspired by a poem by a friend of mine (Parabola on Kataang Forever), which was amazing and I had to write this. Yeah.

I'm still crying, I have been ever since I finished it. ;-; Angst is not ftw.

Comments/crits?

-WS

PS, if anyone wants to read the poem tell me and I'll PM it to you. It's not my own work, so I didn't want to post it up here.


	22. Moon

**Moon**

She asked him many times why he always stared into the sky at night, and he always told her the same thing: he was watching the moon.

She knew there was more to it, but she didn't press farther. At least for a while.

One night, when she asked her question and he answered, she added to it, asking him _why_ he was watching it. He told her because it – he used the term "she" - was beautiful.

She knew that was only half of the truth, but everyone had their secrets – she wasn't going to pry his out.

Two years later, after the war had ended and they had all gone their separate ways she found him again, sitting on the bank of a stream on her family's estate. Without even asking she knew he was staring at the moon. Without even asking she knew it was because he thought it – _she_ - was beautiful.

She approached him silently, sitting next to him and staring up at the sky even though she couldn't see it.

"Why?" she muttered, and he knew without asking what that meant.

"Because," he shifted towards her slightly, a soft and sad smile on his face, "her face is not the only face I want to see."

* * *

I dunno, dom't ask. xD

I felt like I needed to write something remotely happy after the angst-fest the last one was filled with. :D;

Hope you enjoy. Comments/crits appreciated.

-WS


	23. Watch

**Watch**

"Don't be late," he had told her, latching onto her hands tightly while pressing a small object into them, and although she couldn't see him she could just picture the earnest expression on his face. That determined, pressing expression he sometimes had.

Don't be late.

Approximately two hours had passed and now, with a frustrated groan, Toph chucked the wristwatch onto the ground, reveling in the sound of the mechanical bits splintering into pieces.

"Sokka, you idiot," she whispered lightly as she stood alone in the street, "I can't_ tell_ time."

Leave it to a genius to forget the obvious.

* * *

An actual 100-word drabble written in 3rd mod today. xD I'm surprised my teacher didn't read over my shoulder, he usually does. 

This is kind of meant to be funny, but it kind of turned out a little sad as well... Either way, Sokka's a dork.

Comments/crits are loved. :D

-WS


	24. Gentleman

**Gentleman**  
She was expected to marry some high-ranking, stick-up-his-butt man who glared at everyone and everything that crossed paths with him. Nothing could have changed that destiny for her. Nothing would have.

But, as they say, fate works in unusual ways; one moment she had been  
Toph Bei Fong: helpless blind girl by day, The Blind Bandit by night. The next she was Toph Bei Fong: The Greatest Earthbender in the World and mentor to the Avatar himself. That sudden change took her by enough surprise by itself – she had could have never predicted that her decision would cause her to fall in love.

Sure, Sokka wasn't the typical gentleman. Not by far. He smelled funky. He was loud and sarcastic and annoying – not to mention he had that odd obsession with meat that to this day she didn't understand.

But he was kind. Sokka was fun and smart and so much like herself yet still different enough to be exciting. Perfect for _her_. She didn't much care if he hadn't been her parents' ideal gentleman; to Toph he fit the layout to the dot.

Plus, she had never been one to do what was expected of her anyway. What reason did she have to start now?

* * *

Just a little drabble after that 2000 word one-shot. xD

Comments/crits?

-WS


	25. Verdict

**Verdict**

You know, Toph is usually this straight-to-the-point, up-in-your-face girl. She doesn't take any crap from anyone and won't take no for an answer. She'll fight and tussle with the biggest of men and she'll take them down with a flick of her wrist and fingers.

So what I don't get is why, lately, she's been acting so _weird_. I ask her how she's doing, and she jumps in surprise as if she hadn't noticed me coming up. I mean, really, she can sense the ants walking on the earth! There's no way she shouldn't have been able to notice me.

And then, after she collects herself and acts all cool like nothing ever happened – her face heats up! Two months ago I would've sworn that the day I saw Toph Bei Fong blush would be the end of the world, but there it is – spread right across her pale face, and here I am - still alive.

But even with all of that, what throws me off the most is the way she speaks. Sure, she's still loud and brash when around other people – unless she's alone with me. It's then that she's quiet and thoughtful and it makes me wonder about her.

... You know, I think I've figured out why Toph is acting so strange lately. It makes perfect sense. Sudden mood swings, changes in behaviour…

I think I should probably get Katara to talk to her about this one.

* * *

Holy carp, it's been a while. O: Sorry 'bout that. I've been busy lately with college stuff and - le gasp - a life! I didn't know I had one of those (seriously).

Anyway, I actually wrote this yesterday in the last ten minutes of class. I tried my hand at first-person, and I don't think I got it exactly right, but... XDD It takes practice, I guess. -pokes Sokka- Hardest to draw and hardest to write, what's up with that!

So, yeah, comments and crits are appreciated. n-n

Also, Sokka is a dork. :D

- WS 


	26. Drink

**Drink**

The bartender raised his eyebrows in a sort of amused humor as he watched the two. They swayed on their tiptoes, clinging to each other as they sang – surprisingly on key, he assumed – a song he had never heard of. The other customers gathered around in amusement.

"_And the wolfhawk sang it's – it's_," the young man broke off in mid-sentence, his arms falling to his side as he slurred, "Uh, wha's next?"

His companion froze too, her pale eyes narrowing slightly as she frowned in confusion. The two stood that way for a second longer before the girl flung her arms wildly in exasperation as she plopped down on the table, "You _forgot_ the song?! Wha – how –" her face creased into a scowl as she flung her arm out, slapping him lightly in the thigh. "Y' jerk, Sokka."

Sokka whimpered slightly, rubbing his leg though it hadn't even been hit hard, "Is'not like I sing it to you, Toph."

Toph's scowl deepened as she flung her arms out again, snapping, "Well, maybe you should!"

Sokka stared at her slightly, his mouth hanging open, "Did you _wan'_ me too?"

Toph shifted slightly. "Maybe."

Sokka's face seemed to sober for a moment as he glanced down at her, his voice soft, "I'm sorry."

Toph turned back towards him again, a smirk crawling across her face, "Well, y'can make it up to me."

"Wha-"

Before he could even say a word, Toph's fist shot up in the air and she shouted at the bartender, "Another round o' cactus juice on Sokka!"

Sokka's face fell slightly, but as the small pub burst into cheers, the bartender found he couldn't really argue.

* * *

It's been a while again... I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to write more.

Anyway, I found a really good set of prompt tables to play with and so... here's a new one! 8D Hope you enjoyed it. Drunk!Tokka ftw.

As for the snippet of the song ... it's midnight, so I'm not quite sure where it came from or what exactly it is. Use your imaginations!

Comments/crits loved. :D

-WS


	27. Dirt

**Dirt**

I don't like being clean. To me, the earth is my home, my life. I've always said a healthy coating of earth adds character, right? I don't mind it.

But what I don't get is why _other_ people make such a huge deal out of it. I mean, come on people, it's my body! It's not like the dirt is all over you, right? My being dirty isn't going to cause you bodily harm or something.

Well, unless I want it to. But that's not the point! The point is – why can't people just accept me the way I am?! Katara is always going off on how I should be "more like a girl" and to "take pride in the way I look," but let's face it – I'm blind. I could care less about what people think of my appearances because I could care less about theirs'.

And Katara's not the only one either; sure, Twinkletoes never _says_ anything about it, but I can tell when he wants to say something, and I know he's a pretty neat person by nature. He may get messy now and then, but he cleans right up. I'm not sure if even the Avatar can understand my need to be dirty.

And then there's Sokka. Sokka, the non-bending, meat-loving, sarcastic-funnyman-idea-guy.

... You know, from the moment I actually met Sokka some feeling of... familiarity struck a chord in me. I felt as though we had become friends so fast and so well, with none of that awkward sitting by and waiting time that it took with Katara and, to a smaller degree, Aang. It was almost like we had always known each other.

It was an odd feeling. But what was even weirder to me was the fact that I never felt him or heard him question the way I was. He just... accepted me, a nearly complete stranger, just the way I am. No questions asked, no silent or voiced reprimands... He spoke to me as if I were a person, not a sifu or someone to mother. He not only respected my talents, but he respected my need for dirt, as if he could understand the feeling of freedom it gives me.

Scarface was the first (and I hope the only) to figure it out. He couldn't understand why, and even after I explained it all – the familiarity, the respect and friendship – he still doesn't understand.

Maybe the person in love is the only one that's supposed to understand the reasons behind it.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I wrote this randomly in 3rd mod yesterday, so if it seems sporadic I'm sorry. XD But I figure Toph's thought process is sporadic anyway, ne?

Cpmments/crits adored.

-WS


	28. Outside

**Outside**

All throughout his life, Zuko had always been the one on the inside. Though it hadn't always been the_good_ kind of attention, things had always been focused on him.

Now he was an outsider in a group that was so close knit he was surprised they had accepted him in the first place. He felt sort of odd as he just stood around them awkwardly, watching them interact so smoothly with one another, while there he was - not even knowing where to begin.

Zuko did find, however, that for the first time he could actually observe the things around him - like how people behaved.

Zuko had never actually taken the time to observe someone's actions and think about what they meant, but something about the way Toph Bei Fong carried herself intrigued him, and more often than not he found himself trying to figure out what exactly made her do what she did. Observing her, he realized four very crucial things:

One: when she wanted something badly enough, she usually got it.

Two: when she knew thee was something she couldn't have, no matter how hard she tried, she habitually masked her hurt with destructive behaviour.

Three: she also, however, showed her _affection_ with violence.

And, most importantly, four: the amount of times Sokka was the brunt of her attacks was at least double the totaled amount of everyone else's combined.

And that had been in the short amount of time he had actually been in the group. He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but if there was one thing he could be certain of Zuko didn't feel _too_ badly at not being on the inside of Toph's circle of attention.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while. I promise, I'm not forgetting about you guys! Really. I'm just easily distracted and it's been a busy end-of-high-school thing. But things are finally going to be slowing down, for a little while. Graduation is eminent! Whoo.

Anyway, this was a request from a friend over at Kataang Forever, wherewulf, in response to the last drabble I wrote. So, here it is. Enjoy! :D

Comments and crits, as always, are loved and appreciated.

-WS


	29. Companions

**Companions**

It sometimes hurt Toph to think about Sokka, mostly because she knew all she could ever be was the best friend. She remembered back to that day so long ago, when she had felt Sokka's heart leap at seeing Suki after so long.

It had surprised her, at first, but in the end she realized it wasn't all that bad – after all, she still had his love as a best friend and lifetime companion. What more could she want?

* * *

Okay, I'm ready for the shocked looks. XD I updated fast this time, but considering the length... yeah. I'm trying to write more again. So, here's hoping!

Comments/crits are LOVED. :D Review!

-WS


	30. Insomnia

**Insomnia**

Toph hated thinking. She never used to, at least until she decided to join Aang and his friends on their journey. She used to love wondering about the world around her, about the colours it contained or what the sky looked like at different times of the day...

But now - now she barely even thought about that anymore. All that was on her mind was him - that frustrating, funny, annoying, _wonderful_ fifteen-year-old that made her want to punch a tree and make it shatter like a rock.

Sure, she could distract herself by earthbending. She could teach Aang and forget the rest of the world around her in a split second. That was easy enough. But then night fell, and with night came silence, and with that silence came a sudden rush of all the thoughts and fantasies she had kept at bay for the rest of the day. She's see him in her mind whenever she closed her eyes, and though that might be relaxing to some people... it only reminded her of what she could never have.

What could never be.

But Toph found that never really mattered, just as long as she could stay awake to hear Sokka's loud, obnoxious snoring long into the night.


	31. Delirious

**Delirious**

"Toph."

Sokka reached for her sleeve, tugging it roughly as he stared straight at the horizon, his eyes wide. The earthbender scoffed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as she shifted her feet in the sand, shrugging him off. Sokka shook his head, instantly reaching back to grab her arm again.

"No, Toph, look! Look over there! Don't you see that!?"

Toph blinked slowly, sighing loudly through her nostrils as she muttered to herself, "Why did Katara dump him on me?! Shouldn't she be the one dealing with this cactus juice insanity?" Her teeth gritted as Sokka tugged on her arm again, patience wearing thin.

"What did you say, Tophinator - hahaha, I just said _Tophinator_!"

Toph's face fell slightly, her blind eyes just staring forward at nothing as she felt a little more of her energy fade away. "I asked you to remind me to earthbend your sister into the heart of the Fire Nation if we ever reach solid ground again."

Sokka paused, and for a second Toph thought the juice might be wearing off.

"Toph..." Sokka's voice was hesitant as he stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What now, Snoozles?"

He leaned in close, and Toph jumped when she felt his forehead bump her temple lightly. She tensed as he started whispering her, his breath tickling, and a light blush faded onto her already flushed face. "_I think you're on fire again_."

Sokka pulled away almost instantly, skipping through the sand to leave Toph standing in place, eyes wide and confused. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking the strange fuzziness from her head as she started trudging forward again.

"Well..." Toph's head pounded in daze, "... that's new."

* * *

I think I just wanted to toy around with when, y'know, Toph began to realize her crush on Sokka... because I don't think it started in The Serpent's Pass.

Anyway, read and review? Comments or crits? I could use them.

-WS


	32. Limited

**Limited**

Fires raged, angry and daunting, sucking in any stray life that could not get out of its way. The battle fought on with clashing blades and roaring elements - the only things that could be heard for miles.

The only thing that could be heard for miles, that is, except for those who chose to listen for the sounds within the sound.

Toph could hear it all - the anguished cries at the realization of the loss of a friend, the hushed whisperings of encouragement from one to another and back again, the bitter jokes and empty-hearted laugher. And what killed her the most? The fact that she couldn't tell if the cries of anguish, the gentle whisperings, the sad attempts at humor... she couldn't tell if they were from the Fire Nation soldiers they fought, or from their own small army.

Toph blinked, quickly moving to swipe a lone tear off of the corner of her eye. "Darn it."

A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Toph jumped, spinning around in midair and landing, repositioning her feet on the ground in a defensive stance. She paused, feeling the earth, before she let her arms drop back to her sides.

"Snoozles, you idiot. What the heck were you thinking?"

Sokka stood rigid, his hands held up in front of his face, "Well, geez, you feel everyone else, I thought you'd be able to feel _me_ coming, too." He remained in that position for a second longer before letting his arms flop back down. He frowned at her, taking a step closer, "Why didn't you feel me coming?"

Toph shook her head, turning away from him slightly as she sat back down, "Too much motion on the earth, too much noise." She paused, gently pressing her palms on the sides of her head. "Too much thinking."

Sokka watched her, his eyebrows raising slightly. Wordlessly, he sat down beside her, resting his hand gently on her shoulder. When she didn't shrug him off like he had expected, he spoke quietly, "... You know, I always thought thinking was bad for your health."

Toph snorted slightly, "You? You're the idea guy, remember?" Sokka grinned at her, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Hey, when do I _ever_ think my plans completely out?" As Toph's mouth cracked upwards slightly in a smile, Sokka nodded, "That's better."

"You are such a dork, Snoozles."

"Yeah, I know," he nudged her slightly with his elbow, "But that's why-"

"Sokka, Toph! Two minutes, and we're on the front lines!"

Sokka raised his head, his eyes glancing over at his sister as she watched them, a weary smile on her face. He returned it, nodding, before standing up.

"C'mon, Toph. Let's go kick some Fire Nation butt."

Toph nodded, rising to her feet as well, though she kept her head bowed down, "Yeah. Just..." Her fists clenched, and for a second Sokka thought he felt the earth shift just slightly under the camp.

"Toph?"

Before he could think, he found his best friend's arms wrapped around his waist, her face pressed into his chest. She clung to him as is for life, and Sokka's eyes widened slightly at her display.

"Just... don't die. Please." Her voice was softer than he would have expected, gentler. "I don't want you to die."

After a moment, Sokka wound his own arms around her shoulders, "I won't, Toph. I promise, I won't. We're going to be okay. We're all going to be okay. Just worry about protecting yourself."

Toph nodded lightly against him, lingering for just a moment longer before pulling herself away. "Thanks Snoozles," she smiled at him for a split second before a scowl crossed over her face, and she reached over and punched him playfully in the arm, "And if you tell anyone about _this_, you won't need to worry about those Fire Nation soldiers! Got it?"

Sokka grinned, rubbing his arm, "Naturally."

Toph nodded in approval, and as they started walking to join the other troops she found that the sounds that only she could hear weren't as distracting. After all, in a life where time could be the most limited gift, it was only one moment in a series of many.

* * *

I wanted to write a piece for the upcoming war, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. XDD This turned out longer than I expected, but eeeeehhh. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this, but I like how it turned out.

Comments/crits? :O Enjoy it. D

-WS


	33. Circles

**Circles**

Sometimes Toph didn't know quite what to believe. There were moments in her life when her mind raced faster than she could follow, when her thoughts got completely jumbled in confusion and she just felt like the world was running in circles around her.

It wasn't as if she got lost – no, she could see where she was going easily enough most of the time. It was more like she couldn't see what was around her; she just kept barreling ahead, hoping to run in a straight line while the entire time she was just tracing her steps over and over again.

It was infuriating, really. All she wanted was a little consistency, something she could hold onto and feel. The earth provided some comfort, she wouldn't deny that, but there was something about people that she knew she was missing.

When Aang and Sokka and Katara fell into her life Toph had realized exactly what that missing piece had been.

Friendship.

The three of them, in a matter of days - no, hours - had provided her with a feeling of consistency that she hadn't felt with all her twelve years of searching.

Sometimes Toph felt she was still running in circles, but at least now she knew she wasn't running the endless course alone.

* * *

Yeah, I know this isn't Tokka. It's purely a Toph-centric piece. Don't hate me! I have Tokka stuff too.

For the past week I've been on vacation, so I got a lot of time to write. Among Firefly and Heroes crossovers and Enchanted stuff, I managed to work some Avatar in there. xD So I hope you like this, and the other stuff when I get around to posting it.

Right now, though, I'm going to bed. :)

Reviews?

- WS


	34. Giddy

**Giddy**

She wasn't sure why she missed him so much. It hadn't even been a day. There was no reason to miss someone over so short of a time. She didn't miss him. She couldn't miss him.

Yet she did. As the day got hotter and stingier she found herself falling further and further into boredom and loneliness. Not that she was alone – she still had Aang and Katara, didn't she? Weren't they both enough to make up for the lack of Sokka?

Apparently not.

Toph groaned in frustration, rolling over for the umpteenth time to rest on her stomach. Why couldn't they have gone with him? There was no good reason for Sokka to make the trek alone. In fact, it probably would have been wiser to have at _least_ one companion on his journey. What if something happened?

Toph paled.

What if, right now, he was cold and hungry and hurt in some Fire Nation prison, being tortured to give away their position and refusing to. They would have had no way or knowing - no way of -

Toph's fears dissipated as she felt the familiar weight of Sokka's footsteps on the ground and she bolted upwards, her face lighting up beyond her control as she cried in an overly giddy voice, "Sokka's back!"

Aang and Katara both leapt to their feet instantly, their excitement noticeable enough that it sent a small tremor through the earth.

But as Toph ran towards him as well, she couldn't help but think their emotions paled in comparison to her own. Toph Bei Fong was many things, but it took something with a good deal of importance to her to instill a feeling of giddiness in her stomach, and if the butterflies fluttering inside of her meant anything at all she was sure it was that.

* * *

I'm not really sure what spawned this, but I always thought it was cute how Toph got so excited by just feeling Sokka's footfalls. :D

Comments/crits?

-WS


	35. Stalk

**Stalk**

Sometimes Toph found herself unconsciously watching him.

Not in the literal sense, of course - she _was_ blind, after all. But sometimes that made so much more easier. When she wasn't thinking her senses honed in on him, her unique sense of vision following his every movement, her heightened hearing taking in every sound he uttered.

Seconds, minutes, hours later - Toph was never sure - she would snap out of her whatever-it-was trance in the realization of just _what_ she was doing, stifling the gasp that too often forced its way up her throat.

Every time she wondered _why am I doing this?_ because, sure, she liked to watch people sometimes - their movements often told her what their words could not - but she knew Sokka inside and out. He wasn't hard to understand at _all_.

Yet each time she let her mind wander she followed his every movement, his every breath, and it scared her.

Toph Bei Fong could be called many things, but this was the first time she ever considered adding _stalker_ to the list.

* * *

So, yeah, it's been a while since I've updated these drabbles... sorry! I get distracted easily with other fandoms and, uh, homework of course... heh (the project I have now is ridiculous - I know it's college, but seriously? ... yeah).

But I hope you can forgive me, for here's another drabble! And I recently updated with the (ahem) third day of Tokka Week (ignore that Tokka Week was the first week of August, aye? :D) which I'm trying to make a multi-chapter story. It's working pretty well... so far... but yeah.

Reviews?

-WS


	36. Fine Lines

**Fine Lines**

"I don't think Boomerang's coming back this time, Toph."

If someone had told him his voice had been laced with grief he wouldn't have believed them. Or maybe he would've, he can never tell. But Sokka's sure that what he had been feeling hadn't been grief, it had been resignation. Maybe it was both, because the more he thought about it the more alike the two words seemed. He hadn't wanted to die, and he sure as hell hadn't wanted _Toph_ to die either. But he had been so _sure_, without a doubt, that nothing could have saved them.

He can still picture the look on Toph's face - the scared, lost look and the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes that she had refused to shed. It had been something he had never wanted to see on her, the strong and tough earthbender who he had grown to consider his best friend, and he had felt his heart slow down and quicken at once.

Because for the one moment her eyes met his Sokka had forgotten she was blind, felt she was staring right into his soul - taking him in for all he had been, was, and would ever be. And he had felt himself tightening his grip just before she would have slipped, a new emotion he couldn't name feeding his determination to live anew.

And even as Suki had come sailing to their rescue all he could think about was how, in the darkest hour of his life, staring into Toph's eyes had made him feel _home_.

Yet, whenever he looked into Suki's eyes, not finding this home in _them_, he felt a pang of guilt. And Sokka, for the life of him, could not figure out why.

* * *

See, I told you I'd try to make these more frequent! Thanks for all the reviews last time, and I hope this satisfies the need for some Avatar Finale Tokka stuff. :)

Comments/crits?

-WS


	37. Dagger

**Dagger**

_Please_, she thought, _Just please._

Sometimes it was just too much. She could pretend it didn't hurt, having her here, but each moment was like a dagger to the heart and it was getting harder and harder to act like she was fine with _everything_.

It shouldn't hurt her so much, she figured. She had known Suki had existed, right? And there was no way she could hate the Kyoshi Warrior, she was a good person and she had helped them so much at the Serpent's Path. She had saved her _life_, for the spirits' sakes. And Sokka really, really liked her. That should have been enough for her. It should have been enough.

Maybe, Toph considered, if she kept repeating those words she would start to believe them too.

* * *

I know, I know - it's short. But drabbles are meant to be relatively short, ey? :D

I guess this piece takes place sometime between the end of TBR and before the finale? Maybe even during the beginning of the finale. But yeah. I hope you like it!

Comments/crits?

-WS


	38. Falter

**Falter**

Sokka slumped against the wall, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape as he stared at the empty space in front of him. He slowly slid down into a sitting position, one leg folded up against his chest while the other splayed out in front of him.

"What," Sokka blinked in confusion, "was that."

He ran a hand through his hair, staring at the empty room around him blankly as his mind raced wildly through jumbled thoughts he couldn't pin down.

Except for one. One consistent, relentless line of thought that kept jabbing itself into the forefront of his brain:

_"Spirits, Sokka, she barely even_ knows_ you!"_

It didn't make sense. None of it made any sense. Of _course_ Suki knew him--they had known each other for over half a year. Granted, most of that time they hadn't been in contact, either because they had been running in different parts of the world or she had been in a Fire Nation prison. But they still _knew_ each other... didn't they?

For the first time since they had been reunited Sokka just wasn't sure.

* * *

I was guilt-tripped on KF and realized I have had an unfinished drabble for a good nearly two weeks, so I guess I decided to finally do something about it and finish it. XD So here we go, and if you can't figure out why this is Tokka...

-WS


	39. Tower Block

**Tower Block**

Toph balanced precariously on top of the mound of snow, her feet twitching nervously inside their snow boots. She could hear Sokka grunting as he worked on _whatever_ it was in the snow, and she frowned.

"Sokka, what are you _doing_?"

Toph heard him grunt again, and she heard the soft _thump_ as he fell down into the snow. She heard the warrior slap his hands together in triumph before he spoke.

"Before we left with Aang our watch tower was destroyed, so I just rebuilt it again! And it's _way_ better than it was before, Toph, let me tell you." She could practically hear the grin on his face as he appraised his work, and Toph let a sly smile cross over her face.

"Hey, Snoozles," she started conversationally, nonchalantly, "does the South Pole have an earth base under it, or is it just ice?"

"Uh." Sokka paused. "I don't know. I guess it makes sense that it would have an earth base... why?"

"Oh," Toph shrugged as she lifted up a foot, focusing all of her energy into it as she stomped into the snow and ice as hard as she could. She grinned in triumph as she heard something off to her right start to crumble and slide, "no reason."

She only wished she could've seen Sokka's jaw drop before he yelled out in frustration.

* * *

What happened to me updating this more frequently? o__O I don't know. Sorry 'bout that guys. Here's the next one...

I don't know if it's possible for Toph to do this, but for fanfiction's sake... I just hope.

Reviews=love!

-WS


	40. Blanket

**Blanket**

Toph hated the cold almost as much as she hated having to wear shoes, and she knew without a doubt that the closer Appa flew towards the South Pole the colder it was going to get and the more likely it became that her feet would have to be covered. They weren't even out of the Earth Kingdom yet (according to Sokka, at least) but she was already chilled to the bone.

Toph shuddered lightly as she huddled herself closer to the fire Aang had just set ablaze, trying carefully to make sure that she was far enough away that jumping sparks wouldn't surprise her. She muttered nonsense darkly to herself as an attempted distraction, but as another gust of wind blew through the camp she found herself shivering again.

"Dammit," she growled out, letting herself topple onto her side into the comforting dirt. She stared blindly ahead, her face fixed in a glare that didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon, and the others wisely let her be.

Toph wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt something thick settle over her body, enveloping her in a sudden warmth. Toph blinked in surprise, shifting a little to the left as she smelled the strong yet not unfamiliar scent of the blanket. "Sokka?"

"You looked cold," Sokka provided as an explanation, shrugging tiredly. "Just drape it over me if you decide to set up your earth tent tonight."

A lazy, contented smile (that Toph would later blame as a side-affect of the cold) crossed over her face unbidden and she said in a soft voice (that would also be blamed on the cold), "Thanks, Snoozles."

* * *

'Nother update. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but oh well. :) I'm writing anyway.

Anyway, I hope whoever's reading these likes this one... but I won't know 'less you say something. ;)

Reviews=love!

-WS


	41. Funeral

**Funeral**

The day is bright and shining, providing a complete contrast to the melancholy atmosphere that seems determined to push its presence on the crowd standing in a close circle. It's a small ceremony; there will be a bigger one for the public eye later that day, but for now it's just friends and family.

Toph Bei Fong stands rigidly as she feels as her fathers' casket being lowered into the ground. She can feel her mothers' tears hitting the dirt. She's never gotten along with her parents, but she had loved them -- still loves them, even as one is being buried for eternity.

Standing at her side, Sokka slides his hand into hers, lacing his fingers through hers. It's an intimate gesture she hasn't felt from him in what seems like years, and she squeezes his hand firmly.

"It's okay to cry," he murmurs to her, so softly she's not even sure if he's actually said it or if she's just imagining his voice. Either way, it does the trick, and as Toph's body begins to shake with silent cries she lets her best friend weave his arm around her.

The day is bright and shining, but for Toph Bei Fong it's the darkest day that ever was.

* * *

It's been a while since I've updated this, but I've written a few more Tokka drabbles lately, and I figured I'd share them with you guys here on in addition to the people over at KF.

So this one was kind of depressing, but I wanted to write it. The opening line struck me and it kind of just wrote itself from there. It takes place several years in the future, which hopefully was obvious...

Hope you guys enjoy! As always, reviews are appreciated but not necessary. :)

-WS


End file.
